


Normal

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: One day her daughter will learn to act normal and that's when she will be at her most dangerous
Series: Forging the Garnet [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 2





	Normal

Madeleva has seen Madelyn try to act like other children. Copy the way they speak, smile the way they do, but it never lasts long. Something always breaks the spell of being like them; a word or a gesture.

She wants to hug her daughter and say "At least you tried," one moment and the next grab ahold of her shoulders and shake her, scream "Don't give up, try harder,". Madeleva does neither; because it would make no difference. Madelyn was what she was, the hope of her being anything else had withered away inside her ages ago.

Although she is sure once Madelyn grows older, she will learn to act normal long enough for people to think she is. That's when she will be at her most dangerous.


End file.
